Collision of Two Worlds
by girl.with.passion
Summary: "What do you have?" It was barely out of her mouth when kid starts reciting the menu almost like if he is reciting a poem, all perfectly well memorized. She allows a tiny smile on her face when she orders biryani, even though she doubts she'll be eating it but it kind of felt hard to deny the kid. (Kapil & Sumona AU Story)


Hey guys, I am back with new OS. I thank all of you for such a great response to my stories which really encourages me to write more for you lot, despite my busy schedule. I am sorry, but due to my busy month, I am not as active as I hoped to be.

Now coming to this story, please bear in mind few things. I had this idea for a while now but due to time restrictions I could not write but finally today I've managed to finish it. This OS is AU, which means Alternative Universe, so of course, it is very different. Also it is set around in Year 1996 and 1997. I have not been to India so locations and places are imaginative and not accurate. I absolutely adore this OS and personally like it a lot and also the ending changed slightly different than I originally planned and this is why because I write another part to it. A Sequel probably, which might answer more questions which if you have in this OS. This OS is specially dedicated my beautiful friend, who has been my encouragement and waiting with me for hours so I can actually write up the stories. Love you, my hunnie. 3 To you, Khush, my Duskybeauty.

So, I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Collision of Two Worlds||Kapil &amp; Sumona<strong>

Glasshouse, one of the finest cuisines in Mumbai, currently so it came as no surprise that dinner reservations of the night are in Glasshouse. Glasshouse has never disappointed her, the food, service, entertainment and music everything is up to the mark, always. The black Jaguar pulls in front of the restaurant and the guards rushes to greet the arrival. Car door opens and a beautiful young woman in green and white churidar frock dress steps out. The way she carries herself so confidently and not caring about anyone, leaving people envious and drooling.

Even before she is front of main door it opens big and wide for her to enter and with each step she is greeted but she doesn't bother replying just keeps up the smile and nods. She stops in front of the familiar face who is grinning but she can see trails of nervousness of his face.

"Sumona ma'am, what a pleasure."

"Enough of pleasantries Sikandar, I am hungry." The words were marely out of her mouth and seems the the whole stuff starts rushes to cater her. Sumona is taken to her normal table which is always booked for her whether she comes or not, all the time, everyday it is booked for her.

"The food will be here in few minutes." The waiter standing by her informs her.

"Why isn't it here, already?" She asks casually while digging in her purse.

"Sorry?" The waiter breaks into sweat. She looks up from her purse to see a nervous waiter who of course is new addition to staff then her eyes shift to the manager just few steps away.

"Sikandar, why my food isn't here, already?" Managers takes to large steps and is in front of her.

"I am so sorry ma'am, it's just.."

"You know, how much I hate excuses, don't you?" Manager gulps and gives a dagger look to waiter who is ready to die. Looking back at Sumona, Sikandar nods sharply and moves towards the kitchen dragging waiter with him. Sumona just sighs and drinks the water, today has clearly not been her day. Sumona waits for exactly 2 minutes before getting up and making her way towards the exit, which causes a great havoc in restaurant once they notice Sumona has exited the restaurant. She is inside her car which Sikandar comes running towards.

"Ma'am please. Sumona ji.. just.. I am sorry."

"You know, how much I hate waiting, don't you Sikandar?"

"Ma'am I..." She doesn't let him finish and rolls up her window as she motions to driver to drive. She doesn't need to look behind to know Sikandar's reaction. He kicks in the air as the other staff approaches.

"What happened sir?"

"Nothing." He replies.

"Bloody, actors. Don't know what they think of themselves. Such an arrogant woman, just because she's on top doesn't mean she always will be. The day will come, Sumona Chakravarti when you will be thrown from your throne." Sikandar walks inside muttering to himself.

Sumona is in her car rather irritated because she came all the way for dinner in Glasshouse which is an opposite direction from her home and now she hasn't eaten either. Sumona digs in her purse and finds a chocolate bar which she takes a bite before throwing on seat. She craves for proper food.

"How much longer?"

"Ma'am, it can take a while because there is traffic jam."

"Great, just great!" She shouts at no one particular.

"Ma'am there is a short cut, if you..."

"Why are you asking me, go then!" Her chauffeur needs no more encouragement as he takes the next turn into thin and rather ugly tiny street.

"What the..? Where are you going?"

"Ma'am it's a short cut, we will cut the traffic jam and come out from the other side." Sumona keeps any snide remark she had ready and sits back, closing her eyes waiting for this to be over. She doesn't want to see this filth and tiny street, they always make her uncomfortable. The car is going at snail speak and she can hear all the foul languages and shouts from all sides. 'No manners' she thinks with closed eyes, not ready to look around.

'Oh God, please end this torture', she prays silently when her car keeps on jerking and still moving at snail speed. It isn't until the car stops with a jerk she opens her eyes and isn't surprise to find herself still in the narrow street.

"What?"

"Ma'am the car.." she doesn't let him finish and groans loudly.

"There is a vehicle repairing shop just a little ahead, I will just get someone." Sumona is ready to fire her driver but realizes it's not an option yet because she needs to get home, safely. But rest assured, he will be fired once she's home. The driver leaves to get someone for repairing while Sumona waits. Sumona closes her eyes and waits for the nightmare to be over but the strong growling of her stomach reminds her of her hunger constantly, she almost regrets walking out of the restaurant. A loud thud on window jerks her out of her thoughts, almost making her jump. Looking around she finds few kids lurking around her car and patting her window with their dirty hands, which isn't good. If she stays in a car, she will attract more audience and if they start recognizing her this will turn ugly quickly as she is in no mood to greet 'fans' tonight. Her eyes quickly scan her surroundings and she finds a small diner, without giving a second thought she covers herself with scarf and steps down of car, locking it she quickly makes towards the diner.

As soon she steps in the diner a teenage boy greets her, and makes her sit near the back of diner which she happily accepts because it's away from prying eyes. She looks around to observe the diner which isn't that big to cover, it's quite small with almost 20 tables overall and there is bar at side and hotel staff is hovering over its customers and then at right in front of her row there is a stage with musical instruments set up there. She almost laughs at this, a small diner with barely few customers in it, in such street has a band playing for them. Can they even afford it? She is silently wondering when a boy breaks chain of her thoughts.

"What would you like, madam?" Sumona looks around a bit more and almost says 'nothing' when her stomach growls and she is forced to rethink her decision.

"What do you have?" It was barely out of her mouth when kid starts reciting the menu almost like if he is reciting a poem, all perfectly well memorized. She allows a tiny smile on her face when she orders biryani, even though she doubts she'll be eating it but it kind of felt hard to deny the kid. He walks away quickly leaving Sumona drowning in her thoughts once again. What a day this has been for her, the havoc at set today because she found out the role she wanted next was given to her competitive and she knows exactly how that actor got the role and it made her furious. Media and industry has not been easy on her because she doesn't have strong family backing and she had to work so hard to get to top but by playing it fair and square and now her competitive is breaking every rule and reaching towards her. It's almost like snake and ladder game and Sumona will be damned if she let someone else stop her from reaching to 100. Sumona learnt long ago that in order to survive in this industry you've to be tough, loud and arrogant, keeping people on their toes and knees and that's what she's been doing this is why media decides to be more cruel with her but she doesn't care anymore, it's the price she has to be for being at top, where she plans to remain for a long time.

Next time her thoughts are loudly and rudely interrupted are by the loud music, looking up ahead she finds the empty stage has been filled with few people or rather musicians taking their position. Then there is a man whose back is towards the customers who must be in his mid twenties, muscular built, wearing jeans and blue jacket which is rather well fitting; he is busy talking to the guitarist. It seems he might be the lead singer. Sumona looks around again and see only few customers still in the diner who doesn't seem bit interested in the music and looks at the band again, almost laughing and wondering why are they bothering. The guy in blue jacket finally turns around when sings the first line of song, which causes her heart to skip a beat and stomach flutters, her eyes moves from customers to look at the stage and the sight almost is breath-taking. Finally a face to guy in blue jacket; that face. Lighter shades face and its beautiful features and oh, those dimples. The guy has dimples which she imagines would become more deep if he'd laugh. She gets lost in his face and his voice fills in her ears which is even more breath taking than his physics. She can see everything except for his eyes as he is singing with his eyes closed which is shame as Sumona grows curious what would his eyes look like.

It takes her a moment to realize he is singing Ustad Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan's latest most popular song; 'Piya Re Piya Re'. As soon the song had released it had created a sensation all around the world but specially in India and Pakistan. It amuses her how he has courage to sing Ustad's song and what shocks her the most at how well he's singing. Of course no one can even come closer to singing well as Ustad ji but him, this guy, he is just a surprise for her. Looking at him no one can tell his voice has that depth which is required for the song not until he starts singing. He still hasn't opened his eyes and keeps on singing but this state makes him look so pure and angelic, anyone who would look can say he is singing from his soul and that is why his voice directly connects with the soul. Not wanting to take her eyes off him she tears her gaze away briefly just to look around and is shocked that diner is suddenly full with people, not customers for dinner but admirers, who are there to hear the guy in blue jacket sing.

No other noise is made in diner except for the band and his singing, she doesn't even notice the boy standing next to her until he put the plate down on table which makes a sound, causing her to look up at kid.

"Your biryani." He is about to leave when Sumona stops him as her curiosity gets over her.

"Who is he?" She asks pointing at the man who has captivated everyone's attention. Kid smiles fondly before replying to her.

"Kapil bhaiyya."

"Who?"

"Kapil Sharma, our Kapil bhaiyya." With this he walks away, leaving the actress more curious. 'Kapil', she whispers his name curiously.

After this her eyes not even for a second leave the singer, forgotten about biryani lying in front of her and completely forgotten her hunger she watches closely every move, muscle in his body move as he sings. The movement of his vocals and how perfectly he handles his voice almost as good as professional singer. It makes her wonder and almost pity that a great singer like him is being wasted here. She got the name which kind of fits perfectly on him but still she hasn't met with his eyes and somehow that is very important for her which she herself don't know why it is important.

Finally the song is over and she realises that when she hears loud round of applause and almost compelled she joins in. Slowly, very slowly she feels his smile widening causing his dimples to deepen as suspected. Her eyes don't leave his sight for a second who is still standing there with his eyes closed which she wishes would open now. And finally, as if he heard her he opens his eyes slowly and her breathe gets stuck in her throat because as soon his eyes are wide open they meet directly with hers. Her clapping stops, mouth slightly open and eyes wide but her eyes does not move from his. Kapil is looking directly at her with curiosity in his eyes. Oh those deep eyes, those deep brown eyes which has capacity to consume anyone. Finally his eyes shift to his audience and he smiles taking the bow and finally Sumona lets out the breathe she didn't know she was holding.

Soon after the performance band goes back stage or rather inside, away from audience while Sumona sits there still curious and in awe with biryani untouched, completely neglected. Suddenly the diner feels small and suffocating and Sumona feels to go back in her car but somewhere deep down she is curious about this singer. The guy in blue jacket - Kapil. Sumona's curiosity wins in the end when she calls the kid and demands to meet with the lead singer. Kid is reluctant but when Sumona gives him generous 'tip' he happily takes her back stage.

The kid leads her into narrow hallway before stopping in front of a door. From opposite the door she can hear chatters and laughter and without knocking the young boy opens the door revealing the band to Sumona and vice versa.

"Kapil bhaiyya, this girl wants to see you." The chatter and laughter dies and she feels all eyes on her. She ignores others and directly looks her gaze with Kapil who is looking rather stunned.

"You are her.."

"You are that actress, right?"

"Sumona Chakravarti." She hears the other band members whispering in shock and awe but Kapil sits there silently watching her. Finally she turns to them when it gets too much.

"I want to speak to your lead singer. Alone." It isn't a request but more like an order. The band members looks at her pointedly but she ignores, sighing waiting for them to clear the room. But they don't, not until Kapil nods to them and finally they leave the room closing the door behind them, though she suspects they are not far away from the door. Finally she turns to Kapil once again and holds out her hand towards him.

"Hi, I am Sumona. Sumona Chakravarti." Reluctantly takes her hand.

"Kapil. Kapil Sharma." She can feel his cheeks going slight pink and he clears his throat, signs of nervousness or embarrassment.

"Have... a seat." She looks around before deciding she rather stand.

"No, it's fine." He gives her sharp look before nodding.

"You wanted..."

"You sing so well." Both speak at once and fall quiet completely but Sumona managed to complete her sentence. Now, he definitely blushes which makes her smile as well. She is used to having guys tongue tied and blushing around her, from co-stars to admirers to everyone, so it's not new to her. But something about Kapil's expressions make her smile too believing that they are genuine.

"Thank you, miss."

"Sumona, you can call me, Sumona." He clears his throat and looks away from her.

"You wanted to see me?" He is good at get to point that makes her feel good, he is not like others.

"Tell me, Kapil. You are an amazing singer and I have witnessed that tonight, so how come you are still here?"

"What do you mean?" He is confused. Kapil looks at her trying to read her but it's hard because she is an actress and damn good one because he can see her masking her expressions.

"What I mean is, why are you not in Bollywood, singing in movies?" He looks at her in puzzle before laughing and that throws her off a bit.

"I didn't made a joke."

"It is a joke."

"Singing in Bollywood? Why not? You are a good singer." He stops laughing before walking close to her and stops just few inches away and suddenly he stiffens.

"Oh. You are one of those."

"One of who?"

"Those. Stupid, arrogant B-town members, who hears a song or see a play and start praising as if it is the best thing they've seen or heard ever. Then stand there making all kind of promises to turn us - the normal ones, or rather low-life people into someone big with promises of fame and money. But forget all about it as soon they walk out of the door or are out of sight." By the end of his speech, Kapil's voice has rose and he is rather angry while Sumona quietly takes in what he said.

"What? I.." She finally manages the words out before he snaps at her.

"You are wasting your time, Madam. Thank you but no thank you."

"Is it your specialty to make assumption about others before hearing them out?" She asks in calm voice while trying to control her anger.

"Tell me, isn't that what you were going to offer me? That you will help me, make big in Bollywood? You will give me a my big break?" No is at her tongue ready to slip out but something holds her back from letting it out. For a moment she stands there unable to answer as her thoughts arrange in her mind and final answer she hears from herself is 'yes'. This is why she was here, without even realizing. Isn't it why she wanted to meet this guy, to take him out of this low-life and help him grow big.

Kapil watches her attentively and from expressions he can tell she is having battle internally. He is ready to call it his win, to brag how right he is, but something about her face, her expressions he is unable to. Sumona doesn't answer to him and he doesn't ask for it either.

"I get all the appreciation I need from here." Instead this is what he hears himself say.

"But money.. is it enough?" He turns so quickly towards her that Sumona almost jumps.

"It's always about the money with you lot, isn't it? You rich people, always money, money and money. You lot can't survive without money, without showing off. Isn't it?" Sumona looks at him in shock while anger is flaring inside her.

"Well let me tell you something, Ma'am. Money is not everything for some people. What makes you think, I am here for the money?"

"Then why are you here?" Actress finds herself asking before she can even realize it. His gaze bore into her making her shiver.

"Why do you want to know?" He whispers to her and she is unable to reply.

Before their conversation or rather argument continues the door opens with kid barging in again, causing both of them to jump.

"Madam, your driver is here. He said, car is ready to leave." Sumona nods and kids walk out but still doesn't move from her place.

"Go, Sumona madam, your rich life awaits you."

"Why are you so rude?" She snaps at him.

"I am rude?" He huffs.

"You weren't ready to get out of your car, looking at children as if you are disgusted just because they have dirt on their clothes and hands? Sitting in our diner but didn't even once touched the food and..."

"How did you..." She is shocked and suddenly realizes that indeed she hasn't eaten but not because of the reasons Kapil just described but because she was mesmerized by his voice and now she feels a great fool. No matter how sweet he sings but his tongue is very bitter.

"I saw you." The words escape his mouth before he can stop himself and she stops there and just looks at him, he is blushing again, or rather is he embarrassed, she can't tell now.

"You are a film star, madam. Go on. This area and place is not for you." His voice is gentle almost sounding like he is concerned for her and in that precise moment something changes in her. She doesn't know what but something starts to change and she steps closer to him and waits until his eyes locks with her.

"And it isn't for you either, Kapil Sharma. I am not going to promise you anything or say big words like those stupid people but I will say this much. One day, you will shine like a bright star in sky. You will rise and you will shine, people will look up to you, love you, admire you more than just people of here. You have so much potential and capacity and you know that too. Just take a step, Kapil. Just a step. Dare to dream, Kapil Sharma. You can have the world, you can have all of it. You will own the hearts of millions, Kapil. I know it." She whispers to him and her words hit him hard and his breathe becomes shallow. He feels the world spinning or is it him, he can't tell. He stands there still and watches her leave, head held up high.

Sumona pays a generous tip before leaving the diner and by now the owner and staff recognized and were over the moon with her presence. She does not leave diner empty handed in fact she takes the biryani with her, which she enjoys eating in her car and to her surprise it is tasty than she had imagined.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<p> 


End file.
